Once Bitten But Never Twice Shy
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Stiles goes looking for his mate in the woods as Derek's running with the others but things take a turn of the weird leaving Stiles running for his life with surivival rules going through his head and Derek playing chase. Only instincts get the better of Derek and he bites his mate. How will Stiles react to being bitten when he turned it down before?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

Ok so it's really long, my longest one yet I hope that doesn't put people off.

Please note this does not follow season two of Teen Wolf, Jackson in this is a Werewolf like he is in all my other fics.

Refernce to Teen Mom and the rules to surviving a horror movie some taken from Scream and the others Scary movie and one from me about Terminator, I just couldn't help myself.

Ok, so I hope you still want to read it.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Once Bitten But Never Twice Shy.

Stiles sighed rubbing his hands together frowning at the ominous scene before him, the forest was quiet…like eerily quiet and mist was rolling across the floor along with air so cold your breath materialised in it, it looked like something out a creepy film. He had come out here looking for Derek or even Scott, hell even running into Jackson would have been nice but so far nothing "Weird." Stiles muttered the word turning around intending to find his jeep and go home to wait for his mate.

Yet a noise behind him had him pausing as his shoulders hitched up but then he shook his head thinking to himself; _Clam down Stiles probably just a tree limb dropping_.

Smiling at the thought he turned around seeing nothing and smiled slightly shaking his head before resuming his path back to his jeep never hearing that sound again but stiffened when heavy breathing caressed the back of his neck, Stiles felt his eyes go wide not wanting to turn around. The breathing got deeper bringing his shoulders up again as he closed his eyes "Please, no." He whispered the words slowly turning keeping his eyes screwed shut.

The breath came again fanning his face and Stiles forced one eye open to see a beast stood in front of him, now while he had seen glimpses of the Alpha and Derek before he became the Alpha he had never come face to face with one like this before. Being human meant natural instincts flared to life, like panic and horror along with fear….hell maybe pure terror, they were all screaming for him to run yet shock kept his body frozen but not his lips "Holy Crapola."

The breast growled lightly making his eyes widen as he leaned further back yet it came into his space "Derek?" Stiles whispered his mates name having no idea if it was but damn this thing looked ugly, the teeth where really big "Please don't eat me."

Stiles backed up, taking one step then another finding the beast standing still watching him and swallowed hard "Nice beastie." Holding one hand up in a peace gesture he moved further backwards seeing red eyes locked onto him. His steps became a little quicker even as the uneven ground tried to sabotage his balancing forcing him to have to catch himself repeatedly yet all that left his mind when the werewolf growled but it was the curving of the mouth at one side….in an almost smirk like manner.

Only on a werewolf it looked down right fucking freaky and it engaged Stiles flight drive, he wasn't ready to die he still had so much to do…like…..like live to do it, turning Stiles started running, all out running…like the kind he didn't do in lacrosse practice because he was lazy.

Thoughts flew through his head from horror films and the clichés rules on how to survive:

_Sluts always die first…..that would be Lydia but she wasn't here. _

_Black dudes always die….stupid scary movie. _

_Virgins never die…..no he slept with Derek many times and in many places, good god why. _

_Well it's Derek with his Adonis body, and yeah it was all his. _

Stiles stumbled then snapped right back up feeling panic rising and shook his head.

_Never stumbled…..it meant death. _

He pushed harder, running even faster as more rules went through his head.

_Never look over your shoulder…..he wouldn't._

_Blonde bimbo's die…..hey he wasn't blonde or had fake breasts, he was safe. _

_Never say I'll be right back…..he hadn't said that so did it mean he might live? _

_The Terminator never had issues with that saying…although technically it was I'll be back but hey anything was worth a shot._

"I'll be back." Stiles whispered the words moving between the trees, pushing his body to move even faster but it was a werewolf, he a half lazy/unhealthy human was never going to be a fricken Werewolf.

_Never drink or do drugs…..well he drunk so that now meant he really was going to die._

_Never go anywhere alone…fuck he came here alone…he didn't tell his dad where he was going. There would be nobody left to bury…aggh shit why….just why. _

_He was going to become Carnage candy. _

Stiles made a strange sound as he kept running when the one most important rule when through his head….well important for him since he was running as he did exactly what he shouldn't do;

_Never ever trip up while trying to get away. _

His chest slammed to the ground as his breath left him, fuck this was it he was going to die. Folding his arms over his head in the last ditch hope there would be enough left of his face to identify him by, he waited.

And waited.

Waited a bit longer before frowning at the ground and lifted his face keeping his arms folded over them hearing nothing, Stiles darted his eyes to the side looking through his bicep and shoulder seeing no werewolf…and after checking the other side he found himself alone. He lowered his hands to the floor and slowly pushed up looking around seeing nothing "Fucking idiot." The words came out on an exhale of relief that Derek was just toying with him.

After climbing to his feet he quickly dusted his clothes of the dirt and leaves before correcting his jacket then took two steps forward when weight slammed into him form the behind as nails pierced through his skin and teeth punched deep. Pain clutched at him as his body jerked but Stiles couldn't even scream, he managed to raise his arms gripping at fur of a forearm before his head started spinning, fuck I should have stayed down.

It was the last thought Stiles had as he 'died'.

Derek cursed and howled into the air as he lowered himself to kneel by his mate, sliding one hand under Stiles he rolled his mate over before lifting his chest up and over his lap peeling the jacket carefully from the sink points of teeth marks. He heard a whine as Scott crashed next to him "Calm down." Calm down that was rich when he was anything but clam on the inside, shit he got a little over excited with his mate "I bit him."

Jackson shifted from foot to foot feeling weird being stood there naked and bent down making sure one leg was bent so his thigh was pressed to his chest "I think you did more than bite him, he looks like a rag doll." Moving his eyes to Derek he took in the blood coating his chin, neck and chest.

Scott leant next to Derek holding his hand out but stopped when Derek growled peeling his lips back "Don't growl at me when you did this." He eased around next to Jackson "He's still alive right." A wince came over him as he took in the state of Stiles.

Derek nodded "Yes."

Jackson sighed then looked at the other two when they glared at him "What?" He was happy Stiles was still alive…really he was, he didn't want to die because Derek went mad or into a rage. He just wasn't happy about this mess "I don't want to deal with this shit, what are we supposed to do with him while he turns."

Derek unzipped Stiles jacket and peeled it back from his bitten shoulder "His house we will just have to try and keep him from screaming." He inspected the bite and winced knowing he defiantly got carried away. That wince turned into a flinch when he peeled the bottom of Stiles t-shirt up seeing blood running down his sides from cresant shaped marks that went deep, fuck he really did get carried away didn't he?

"He's probably going to scream a lot, this is Stiles after all." He barely spoke the words before McCall thumped him "The wimp who passed out."

"Shut up." Scott thumped Jackson; he growled when Jackson hit him back, he hit him again only harder "Stop."

"You stop." Jackson thumped McCall back.

Scott growled at the other man "He's not a wimp you passed out too; the only person who didn't was me so keep talking princess."

Jackson growled right back, princess….how dare he "At least I'm more of a man then you." He flicked his eyes down before lifting them seeing Scott's mouth drop open in shock and smirked.

"No." He just didn't mean it like that.

"Yep." He meant it like that.

"Yeah right and why you looking at me closet boy." Scott took offence and stood up deciding to put this to rest "It's cause I'm bigger, that's why you're looking isn't it." Yeah he stood up, take that.

Derek looked at the idiots "This is my mate, I want him comfortable so stop fighting and focus." He snapped the word, the effect he desired was reached when their backs went taunt as if being whipped by the word "We need to get him home." The Sheriff was out of town so all he had to do was get Stiles in his house without anybody seeing the state of him.

He soothed his thumb over a cheekbone "Jackson get me clothes and bring my car as close as you can." Derek lifted his head "Scott get Stiles a change of clothes and I need you to drive his jeep back."

They both stood up and moved to do as Derek asked leaving him with his mate in the middle of the forest, sliding his other arm under Stiles knees he lifted his mate up as he walked through the forest hoping there would be no hikers or wondering people. That was all he needed to explain why he was walking bare assed naked in the forest with an unconscious bloody guy, thankfully he didn't see anyone and when Jackson found him dressed holding out a bag he growled "I didn't say you could go home and get dressed."

"Like I'm going around naked." He went to drop the bag but a flash of red had him extending his arm out until Derek took it before he shook his head stepping back "What, no."

"Hold him." Derek stepped towards Jackson staring him down, and smirked when the man took him "Wasn't so hard was it." He opened the back pulling the jeans out along with a top; he spied a bottle of water and spare t-shirt. Unscrewing the bottle top he poured it on the spare t-shirt roughly wiping his chin, neck and top half of his chest before grabbing the jeans yanking them on "You get my keys and phone."

"Yes there in the bag and why couldn't you put him on the floor." Jackson held Stiles away from his body as if afraid he was going to catch something.

"Same reason I let Danny join in with the pack when he's just a human." It was the nicer of two options available.

Jackson rolled his eyes but did bring Stiles a little closer to his chest "Ok I get it." he looked down at the man who's head was back and mouth wide open, he frowned before lifting his eyes up when Derek finished fastening his boots "So let's get him back because I'm hungry and we can order pizza."

Derek took his mate back "What makes you think you're coming to Stiles house." He knew Scott and Jackson would come but then that was expected, their Alpha pair was in trouble the need to pull close and protect would be strong but he just wanted to hear Jackson say it out loud for kicks. He had to get them somehow and while he liked ripping on Danny, it was more fun to watch the way Jackson's face went red and he mumbled something while looking away, fingers playing with the edge of his jacket.

He rubbed his booted foot against the floor waiting for Derek yet sighed when the older man just coughed as if he didn't hear him "I said I would like to come." There he said it, Jackson looked at Derek who coughed again "Come on I said it already."

"Didn't hear it." He grinned in amusement when Jackson glared at Stiles before exhaling saying a rush of words but it was go enough for him.

"I want to know if he makes it through the turning because despite what you lot think I do care a little."

Scott held a bag up as he approached "Got change of clothes and what did you just say?" He glanced at Jackson wanting a replay, he heard correctly and the way the man's face heated was purely amusing but it was hard to believe what he just said.

"I'm staying over the weekend." Jackson blinked looking at his Alpha, ignoring Scott's whine, that if anyone should go it was him….the best friend "Get a new calling card."

"Fine, I'm the Beta." Scott jutted his chin up smirking when Jackson's lips curled back, yeah take that he was the first Beta.

"Stop fighting." He needed to get his mate comfortable and quickly, moving towards his car ready to do just that and after getting his mate in the car he shut the door and tossed the jeep keys at Scott "Drive his jeep back."

Without waiting Derek got in his car and started it when a noise made him look to his mate who shifted slightly in the seat before settling, he reached out putting the blanket around Stiles shoulder before returning his attention to driving. The drive to Stiles was the same length as normal yet to Derek it felt like it lasted for hours, his body was coiling with a tension that he couldn't shake, along with guilt and worry over what had happened.

Stiles groaned blinking his eyes open only to feel dizzy so he closed them again but made a noise when hands tugged at him, he didn't want to be moved he was nice and warm "Stop." The word was so quiet he wondered if he spoke it.

Derek supported his mates' weight as he helped him out the car "Stiles." He shut the car door gently squeezing his waist lightly noticing the way eyes struggled to open, he eased his hand up a limp arm "Stiles I need you to walk." But the most Stiles did was lean against him. He glanced around not seeing many people around or anybody watching through the windows so he just lifted Stiles up by sliding his arm under his knees "Get the door."

Jackson moved quickly and opened the door stepping inside making sure it was wide enough for Derek to get through as Scott shot passed him "I'll bring your car on the drive."

Scott took the stairs two at a time and opened Stiles bedroom door then stood back out the way "What you want me to do."

"Get me a bowl of warm water." He eased his mate to lay on the bed before removing the jacket and t-shirt knowing they needed destroying.

Entering the bathroom Scott grabbed a plastic bowl from under the sink and filled it with warm water before grabbing a flannel, then moved back to his Alpha and Stiles "Anything else."

Resting the bowl on the floor Derek dipped the flannel in the water before wringing it out and wiped his mates' neck and shoulder down "Burn his clothes but do it at my house." he dipped the flannel again before wringing it out and washing the bitten area again. He repeated the action a few times making sure the bitten area was clean so it could not be infected, the wound looked angry but Derek knew in about two days it would be gone.

Wringing the flannel again he wiped it down Stiles sides seeing the flesh, barely starting to knit together but at least the blood flow had stopped, dropping the flannel back in the bowl which water had turned murky red he stood up. Moving towards the set of draws he grabbed at-shirt and some fresh boxers, he came back to his mate starting with the t-shirt, he pulled it over Stiles head and managed to get his arms in it before removing the jeans. He left the boxers on the covers, turning towards the doorway he looked at the other man "Scott the clothes." Derek watched his Beta just nod picking the clothes off the floor.

"He will be fine, we just need to let him rest." Derek tried to calm the younger man not wanting him to worry too much.

Scott drew in another breath and nodded before moving towards the door "Won't be long." He glanced at his best friend one last time before moving through the door.

Derek grabbed the fresh boxers and changed Stiles into them, feeling slightly proud his mate didn't pee himself given the situation whereas most humans who encountered that situation did in fact soil themselves. Gripping Stiles by his right bicep he pulled him to sit up and leaned over him slightly using his other hand to pull the covers back when a noise made him pause.

Stiles groaned his eyes opened a fraction before sliding closed again, he felt like crap.

"I know." Derek soothed his hands up his mates' neck giving it a small squeeze before tugging on his arms pulling him up "Come on." He maneuverered his mates' lifeless body onto the bed and under the covers. When he was positive his mate was comfortable in the bed he moved towards the bathroom shedding his clothes and turned the shower on hoping hot water would remove the tension in his muscles.

The tension remain however and Derek knew why, he felt guilty for biting his mate as instincts got the better of him "Fuck." He tipped his face up in the spray and swallowed hard hoping Stiles wasn't angry with him when he woke up. Turning should have been something they talked about yet they had only been mated for seven months so he never thought to bring it up yet thinking it was too soon, how could he have been so stupid?

He placed his hands on the wall in front of him and looked down at the water swirling down the drain, red wisps mingled with dirty as they soon disappeared unlike the thoughts in his brain, would Stiles be so mad he would want space or push him away?

"Derek."

"What." He didn't bother lifting his head as the water poured over him and even heard the bathroom door open slightly as two figures came into view through the shower curtain, the material was the kind that made it hard to see through when it was steamed. And right now the bathroom was steamed, the water was hotter then it needed to be but Derek didn't really care "Did you burn the clothes?"

"Yeah and your car is on the drive, what now?" Scott's voice was worried while Jackson's breathing was a bit harsh.

Lifting his head he swiped at a part of the shower curtain making a clear window for brief seconds and looked at the through it knowing he needed to calm them, they were reacting to the situation and his behaviour "From you two nothing more."

Jackson exhaled as he looked at Scott who glared at the curtain and spoke, good god maybe not the best idea when red eyes where baring them down.

"He's my friend and I will help him through this regardless if you're his ma—" Scott found his words cut off as the curtain was yanked back, also partly ripped at the top making only half the shower curtain remain attached to the pole.

"I know that but right now he needs to rest, what are you going to do stand over him and when he makes a bad face, whisper sweeting shit to him in the hopes his face even's out." Derek glared at the other teen feeling his aggression getting the better of him.

He inhaled deeply "I'm his mate and _I _will look after him, you are no longer required to help so just go down stairs and watch TV, when he wakes up I will let you know after I have had time with my mate, is that good enough for you?" He wasn't trying to be mean but Derek didn't know how to say it any nicer and Scott was pushing nerves with his comments. Stating Stiles was his, in any way, shape or context of words was in effect saying to his wolf that Stiles was his, and to Derek's wolf that was like a challenge when to Derek and his wolf Stiles as theirs.

"Fine I get it." He held the eye contact as long as he dared before dropping his eyes to the floor, the first to break the eye contact and tilted his head slightly exposing some of his neck "I'll wait down stairs."

Jackson dropped his hand to Scott's shoulder pushing him out the bathroom but squeezed slightly "Lets order food I'm hungry."

Scott half smiled "Only you would think of yourself at a time like this."

Jackson smirked walking down the stairs leaving McCall to trail after him "Always." At least the man had managed half a smile because that bathroom scene just felt rough to him, tension was higher right now and Jackson did not want to get caught between a fight.

Scrubbing his hands over his face Derek sighed and turned the shower off grabbing at the towel and dried quickly ignoring the knots in his stomach, stabbing his legs into sweats he exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom. Stiles was sprawled on the bed continuing to sleep, moving to the bottom he sat on the bed and exhaled rubbing the back of his neck yet moved until he lay on his stomach beside Stiles when brown eyes opened.

"Hey." Derek spoke softly knowing Stiles senses where about to become out of sync for a while, he dropped his eyes to the hand moving across the bed as brown eyes struggled to open "Sleep."

Stiles nodded but pushed the cover down a little "Eep wi e."

Derek smiled at the half spoken words and pulled the covers down before sliding under them moving a little closer to his mate, a hand slid up his stomach as a cheek pressed to his shoulder and a leg was draped over his thigh leaving the lower half to tangle with his. Soothing his hand up Stiles back until he cupped his nape, squeezing gently he heard a quiet moan but Derek just lay there listening to his mate breathing.

Grabbing the remote from the top of the head board he clicked the TV on keeping the volume low as he watched the screen, a hand soothing up his chest had him looking down at it before he angled his head back slightly to see sleepy eyes open just barely "You should sleep." Derek pulled the covers a bit higher then resumed soothing his hand up Stiles back.

"Your breathing hitched." God that felt like the world's longest sentence, and what was with the heavy eyes and body limbs? Scott wasn't like this when he got bitten, but then he didn't find out till the next day do maybe he was? Stiles would have to find out when his body came back to life.

"I was thinking, sleep." He flipped the channel yet looked at his mate when the man tried to roll on his back, Derek took pity when Stiles chest was still facing his way and gently rolled his mate onto his back "Better."

He nodded feeling his eyes closing again "You wana sleep on me." The words were spoken slowly with a space between each one as again it felt like the world's longest sentence. But it wasn't, Stiles inhaled slowly waiting for an answer and couldn't help but smell Derek's scent.

It was overwhelming in the most appealing way.

Derek came over Stiles and lay between his thighs but moved slightly down resting his cheek to Stiles chest, he slid on hand under his mates back "I bit you."

Stiles tried to open his eyes but fuck it, he couldn't so he left them closed but managed to lift his forearms sliding one over his mates shoulder to span his fingers wide while sliding the other one in black hair "I know you did."

He closed his eyes listening to his mates' heart beating so steadily under his ear "Stiles." This wasn't a joke, he felt guilty for doing this to his mate, he had effectively took the choice away when Stiles had turned him down before.

Why? That was what Derek didn't know and maybe the answer would ease his troubles or maybe it wouldn't.

"Important." He said it to himself in the hopes his brain would wake up but damn nothing was happening, moving his fingers over Derek's back he spoke again "Not mad with you." Stiles couldn't be right now. Maybe when his brain worked he would be but how could he be, wasn't it always going to come to this?

"I never gave you a choice, I got over excited and we never talked about this." Derek felt fingers tug on his hair before soothing over his scalp, he knew Stiles was trying to comfort him even though he was barely awake but it didn't make him feel any better.

They had, before they became mated when Derek offered to give him the bite but then it was just in the guise of trying to make Derek a stronger Alpha with another number to his pack…..meaningless, yet now they were mated it meant something other than a body to add to the pack. Would he have liked to have been asked again….yes, would he have liked it to be under different circumstances when a werewolf wasn't playing chase with him…..of course.

But this was Derek, a man he was committed to "Call me quirky or weird." He stopped to take in air because damn talking was a really difficult thing at the moment, Stiles licked his dry lips but gave up after swiping the top one finding it too strenuous. He drew in another soft breath before speaking again wanting to comfort Derek before he fell asleep "But I didn't want it before because it was meaningless."

He frowned "Meaningless, you would have been a part of my pack." which was now their pack "How was that meaningless?" The heart beat under his ear beat an odd rhythm before settling again when Stiles spoke.

"We weren't friends, you only bothered with me because I knew and pushed my noise into pack business when you told me to stay out and I would have made you stronger but you didn't really want me for me." Stiles remember the beginning very clearly, his wolf was so mean but so sexy that it was hard for him to forget. The way he would grab him to then slam him into something before crowding close, he blinked his eyes open as a groan sounded in the air…..was that him?

Derek snaked his hand under Stiles t-shirt to glide his hand over skin needing the contact "I was trying to keep you out of the Alpha's site." His uncle, would have used anybody and while Scott was newly turned he was still a werewolf. That meant he could defend himself whereas Stiles was human, if he got seriously hurt it could kill him and Derek had other things to focus on then trying to make friends back then.

"I know but back then when you offered me it, I didn't want to be used like that." Stiles rubbed his mates back a few times before spanning his hand wide and keeping it still, as the effort to rub was just to taxing. Call him crazy but Stiles like to be valued, appreciated, wanted and maybe needed because of who he was…..so sue him if it sounded a bit girly.

So what had changed? That's what Derek needed to know "And now?" he hoped the answer wasn't something bad, he didn't want to live with the fact he changed his mate against his wishes.

"I have us." He ran his fingers through black hair "We're in a relationship, it means something." He smiled when Derek growled;

"Mating, where mated."

Yes they were, so that meant things had changed "I would have asked for the bite but not yet." Maybe later on because this mating was still so fresh, and while he understood Derek sometimes he was a little lost or confused about things. They were still learning each other and finding their footing in this relationship, he knew his future was with Derek but it was just fun to think about the now instead of what that future was.

Stiles exhaled knowing it was just too much to be thinking now and he couldn't string words together so he just tugged on Derek's hair "Listen." He drew in another soft breath knowing his mate was listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm not mad at you."

There was no trips or acceleration to the beat, it was the normal steady beat and Derek swallowed feeling a little relieved his mate wasn't lying or mad at him for what he had done, bracing his weight on his forearms he moved a fraction higher up his mate. Stiles moaned in delight when Derek nuzzled his neck, he rested his hand on his mates shoulder and turned his face to the left feeling lips brush his "We're mates, it's the next step."

"But just kind of fast, if I was a women, this would be like dating for two months, getting knocked up and then getting engaged….we would be on Teen Mom." Stiles smiled when teeth nipped his bottom lip but at least his mate felt better, he heard the snort which meant he was amused.

Derek kissed Stiles softly "Sleep." He moved his lips down his mates jaw and nuzzled his neck again taking comfort in the fact Stiles was being truthful while half out of it trying to make him feel better, he really did value his mate. He continued to nuzzle his mate as arms weakened their grip around him and breathing became even telling him Stiles was asleep, he just hoped his mate still felt the same when he woke up and really thought about what happened.

-.-.-

Jackson rapped on the door and waited for it to open yet nothing happened making him frown at Scott "Now what?"

"Don't know." He did, they could open the door but no way was he doing that because it was always a compromising position or the fact he had to see Derek abusing his best friend in sexual ways, he knew they were mated but he didn't want to see that stuff. OK so call him childish but Scott was still adjusting to the fact Stiles was with Derek, his best friend was now with his Alpha he couldn't be as territorial as before.

Sighing at McCall's face he turned to the door and gripped the handle easing it open slowly "Derek." Swallowing he saw a part of the room, he didn't open it too far he didn't want to catch them having sex. He was sick of seeing them going at it, so he just called out to his Alpha again "Derek, we got pizza you want some?"

"Why you whispering?" Scott was beside Jackson looking into the room and placed his hand on the wooden door pushing it wider open.

"Stiles is asleep." And partially he thought Derek would kick his ass from daring to open the door, he moved his eyes to the bed and paused at the sight that met him.

Scott blinked tilting his head at what he was seeing, it looked so…..soft , if that was a word he could use or maybe relaxed was a better term.

Derek was laid over Stiles with his face pressed into his neck while Stiles arms where around Derek, one in his hair the other over his shoulder before curving so his other hand was resting on the older man's shoulder blade. Stiles right leg was raised pressing against Derek's side as his calf was draped over the back of Derek's thigh and the covers where resting so far down their Alpha's back.

It was a strange sight, it just looked so weird almost like Stiles was holding Derek….as if to comfort him.

Jackson glanced at Scott before raising one eyebrow not sure what to make of the scene before him, guess it was a little weird as he never really thought Derek would need comfort because he always acted so tough, hardened, cranky and aggressive. Not to mention the way he behaved earlier in the bathroom, he frowned as a weird thought came to him….maybe Derek was just worried.

Scott shrugged one shoulder and leant in gripping the door handle pulling the door shut quietly, leaving his Alpha and Stiles to sleep not wanting to disturb them when they really looked relaxed they could wait till the morning to know if Stiles was fully changed, and how it would affect things.

-.-.-.-

Noise, so many of them that he didn't know what to focus on the hum of the fridge, the sound of heartbeats or cars outside on the street along with birds in the tree, it was so loud that Stiles groaned but that groaned deepened he became aware of the body over his. The heat of skin seeping thought the material of his t-shirt, he shifted trying to escape the heat and noise but the material felt like sand paper against his skin.

It was then Stiles became aware of sensations, the way Derek's breath feel on his neck producing a shiver only to stiffen when the t-shirt rubbed against his skin, he couldn't handle it "Derek." He pushed at his mates shoulder needing to escape the sensations somehow. He wasn't sure how to do that but this was too much he couldn't deal with it and maybe his mate knew how "Derek."

He braced his weight on his forearms looking down at his mate blinking sleep away "Stiles."

"Overload." It was the only way to put it and the only way he could say it was on a gasp, the noise from the street grew louder, the clothes felt scratchy against his skin.

Derek moved one had to fist the hem of Stiles t-shirt and pushed it up quickly "Lift." He sat back on his hunches pulling the t-shirt over his head when his mate lifted his chest off the bed only to drop it back down pushing his boxers off. Grabbing them he helped finish taking them off tossing the over his shoulder seeing Stiles shivering "Are you cold." Never had he dealt with a turning, he had seen glimpses when he was younger and helped the others but this was different, Jackson never behaved like this.

Flattening his palm against the bed by his mates' shoulders he rested above him on his knee making sure to keep his body off Stiles "What can I do?"

Stiles swallowed repeatedly moving on the bed "I don't know." He was hot, too hot and the sheets against his skin made him itchy, plus the noise was getting louder.

He skimmed his eyes over his mates withering body not sure how to help him, lifting his hand he placed it against Stiles jaw watching lips part as his chin tipped up for his face to turn from the touch only to press back into it. Frowning in worry at how hot Stiles skin was he moved off the bed and slid the window open feeling the cold air against his abdomen, stepping back he stood beside the bed watching his mate cover his ears "Stiles?"

He swallowed again but it didn't work, his throat was still dry and his body on fire….like he was burning "Please." This was bad, he wanted it to stop "I can't….it's too much." Stiles voice was barely a whisper yet to him it sounded like he was shouting. He flinched when pain shot through his cheek, pulling his hand back he blinked repeatedly seeing long curved nails, with pointed tips and frowned looking at Derek who stood there with wide eyes.

Wow, his mate was turned….his face shifted to the in between stage of man and wolf, moving his eyes over his mates body Derek took in the way muscles shifted under the skin becoming taunt only to lift them when a panicked sound reached his ears. Kneeling on the bed he reached out cupping Stiles face "Calm down, your panic will make you shift even further." Derek whispered the words soothing his thumb back and forth over a sharp cheekbone.

Stiles swallowed hard, then again before nodding as ragged breath was harsh in the room but he just focused on the thumb soothing over his cheek, before fingers slowly rubbed the back of his neck. He looked into green eyes flickering blue and eased up until he was sitting feeling the cold air from the window circulating about. Stiles closed his eyes focusing on Derek's touches but he could still hear the sounds from before and swallowed feeling his brows drawing low, his breathing hitched as he tilted his head away from Derek when the man blew in his air.

He swallowed focusing on the way the breath felt when it brushed his skin, or the shiver that went down his spine in reaction, the sound of Derek breathing nice and easy. It was rhythmic in a soothing way and Stiles found himself tilting his head towards his mate feeling warm air fan his ear as fingers soothed down his nape.

The noises level faded down until it was barely hearable.

The cold air circulating the room refreshing against his heated skin, Stiles closed his eyes and moved one hand to rest on Derek's clothed thigh only to frown at the rough texture, callous almost against his palm. Opening his eyes it was to see grey sweats, they were the kind that where really soft against the skin since Derek liked his expensive clothes …..it was so strange he knew they were soft yet the texture was rough.

What would Derek's skin feel like?

Hands mapped his skin, sliding up his arms and over his shoulders before curving to slide down his back as Stiles came closer into him, Derek let him and rubbed their cheeks together squeezing Stiles nape before skimming fingers to his shoulder.

It was strange but Stiles felt a sound rumbling in his chest to bubble out his throat loving the sensations, the texture of the sweats to the smooth glide of heated skin, Stiles had no idea why he was like this but it felt so good to him.

Movement stopped as shock went through him, Stiles was growling and he couldn't describe what that sound meant to him, his mate was like him now and Derek felt that warmth in his chest spreading as he pulled back looking at Stiles answering the growl.

Brown eyes snapped to blue and Stiles made that strange noise again as he looked at Derek, shuffling closer he slid his hands back up a strong back wanting more contact.

Derek sat still as Stiles came into his lap and softened his growl soothing his hands up sides feeling over whelmed in the most welcomed way.

God he loved his mate.

-.-.-

Scott knew he should wait but he heard it clearly a growl, it wasn't Derek's which meant it belong to Stiles, excitement shot through but he hesitated at the door with his hand poised over the handle feeling Jackson's body heat close to his.

They should wait but for some reason Jackson wanted to know if Stiles was ok, he nudge the back of McCall's shoulder "Open it." He swallowed when fingers slid around the handle before it turned, the breath in his lung caught when the door open to reveal a strange sight.

Stiles hands moved over Derek's back as he wrapped one arm around his shoulders and curled the other around Derek's lower back, he nuzzled the skin of their Alpha's neck before brown eyes opened and the colour flickered briefly.

Scott felt his eyes go wide, brown had changed colour briefly…way to quickly to identify the colour but damn, something clicked in his head and h just knew Stiles was a werewolf.

Jackson smirked when he remembered to breath only to feel his smirk fade when brown eyes locked with his, lips curled back and teeth lengthened slightly as brown eyes flickered again but the colour lasted seconds longer.

Stiles smirked when both sets of eyes dropped to the floor and pressed a kiss into his mates' skin, nuzzling the spot below his mates' ear he growled softly sliding arms tighter around his mate.

Derek spoke softly "Out, now." He knew they heard when the lock of the door was heard in the air but Derek just felt his chest swelling with more emotion, he dropped one hand to the bed as he laid Stiles back keeping their bodies together. He ghosted his lips over the shell of Stiles ear before mouthing it loving the groan his action received and placed his other hand on a bare hip squeezing, hands found his hips pushing the sweats down so Derek lifted to help aid their removal.

Stiles shivered at sensations his mates' mouth was eliciting and moaned gently only to bite down on his bottom lip when Derek's body pressed flush with his yet arched up wanting more, that strange feeling was happening again in his chest and bubbled out his throat. Never would he tire of hearing that sound, Derek answered his mates' soft growl moving his lips from his ear and down his jaw until he found a trapped lip.

Brown eyes opened to see blue as he skimmed his hands over broad shoulders then up into soft hair feeling that sound in his throat growing deeper as Derek's chest vibrated against his, it felt so strange but he liked it. Fitting his mouth to Derek's he growled again but it broke off as his breathing hitched when hips rocked against his, their cocks slid against each other and rolled his hips in answer wanting more as lips claimed his.

Slanting his lips over Stiles he licked the roof of his mates' mouth swallowing the groan, Derek knew this was going to be very sensitized from his mate so he would go slow enjoying the sweet noises and caresses.

Bending his leg Stiles rubbed his thigh against smooth skin of a hip before curving his heel over Derek's thigh and rocked his hips as he dug his heel in, achieving the effect he desired when their cocks rubbed together. He braced one hand on the bed and moved his thighs until they were pressed against the back of Stiles as he rocked his hips swallowing another sound, ghosting his hand down Stiles back Derek pressed his fingers in the arch of his mates' spine as he traced it.

His gums itched and Stiles broke the kiss panting feeling himself sliding close to climax yet the most they were doing was moving against each other, tipping his head back he tightened his legs around Derek's waist rocking his faster "Yes."

Derek mouthed at Stiles jaw drowning in the scent of Stiles arousal and rocked his hips in time with his mates, curling his fingers he dug them lightly into the skin loving the way Stiles arched even more and nipped at his jaw before soothing his tongue over the hurt. He tightened his hold on Derek's hair and swallowed hard feeling sensations reaching its peak, Stiles half growled and half groan while sinking his teeth into his bottom lip only to cry out in pain releasing his lip. Derek growled deeply when he smelt blood, moving his mouth back up a now marked jaw he flicked his tongue out as the smell became stronger only to groan when it touched his tongue, before sucking on the bleeding lip.

Squeezing Derek tighter with his thighs Stiles arched rocking his hips one last time before groaning, a shiver raced over his skin as pleasure veined through his body until he was lost, tipping his head back he moved his hips jerkily as he came. He sucked on Stiles chin before pressing the tip of his tongue to the skin and trailing it down over a working throat feeling the muscles contract when Stiles swallowed again, Derek sucked on his Adam's apple while his mate came down from his climax.

He eased his grip on black hair to slowly start massaging Derek's scalp and intended to lick his lips when the tip of his tongue met a sharp edge that had a twinge of pain shooting through it, he moaned pushing his tongue further against the sharp edge. He had fangs, Stiles eased his fingers from black hair seeing nails had lengthened again and looked into green eyes turning blue, his heart beat a strange thump as he stared into his mates' eyes.

Brown warmed into rich amber gold for the briefest second but Derek felt it to his core, bracing his weight on his forearms by Stiles shoulder he brushed their lips and rocked his hips slowly. Stiles tightened his legs around Derek and pressed their bodies impossible closer "Derek." He whispered the word softly sliding one claw tipped hand down a flexing back.

Answering the one worded need he snaked one hand between them feeling the ropes of cum on their stomachs and slid his fingers down through it until the tips bumped a weeping head, his mate would be very sensitive so he loosely curled his fingers over the head of their cocks slowly pumping while rocking.

Shivers swept over him and Stiles was helpless to do anything but rock up into Derek's hand as they rolled through his body, those sensations were growing stronger than before in such sweet rapture.

He moved his mouth down an exposed neck taking small bites feeling another growl leaving Stiles, it was heady to hear those sounds and it added to his pleasure sending a rush through him "I love you." The words passed his lips before he could stop them. He doubted Stiles heard him but it was the truth he loved his mate yet never said it out loud, Derek never wanted Stiles to feel pressured or rushed to say the words back to him so he just kept them to himself until now.

Stiles moaned as he slid his hands over skin, loving the way muscles flexed under his fingers and glided one hand down a defined chest, he felt Derek's chest vibrate against his on a growl sending a rush shoot through him as he answered it. He left a trail of marks upon the skin as he made his way up to Stiles lips claiming them in a kiss tightening his fingers around their cocks and thrust into them feeling himself sliding closer to a climax.

Those sensations where spreading through him even faster than before leaving Stiles drowning in sensation, out of reflex he squeezed Derek's waist hard with his thighs and tipped his head back pulling at black hair "Bite me."

Derek groaned sucking at the flesh of Stiles neck but he didn't bite down even though he wanted to so badly, his hold around their cocks tightened and Derek's hips snapped forward two times before he came over his mate. A small sound of pleasure came from his throat at feel of Derek cumming over him making his hips snap up as he came again, soothing his hand over glorious skin he peppered Derek's jaw in nipping kisses "I want you in me." He needed to feel his mate inside him.

"Soon." He didn't want pain to overwhelm Stiles when he slid in since the senses where heightened and rocked his hips again "One more time." he tightened his fingers around them and moved his mouth lower raking the skin with his teeth. He pressed the pads of his fingers into Derek's back feeling the point of his nails prick the skin and groaned when Derek's chest vibrated against his "Please now." Stiles panted the words feeling close again so soon from rocking hips.

Continuing to rock his hips Derek trailed his mouth down the column of Stiles neck then passed his collar bone flicking his tongue against the skin before raking his teeth over a pectoral, he moved his mouth lower to circle a hardened nipple. Arching his back even more Stiles was slowly becoming taken over by the sensations "Please." The word was almost whine like as hips snapped up when fingers tightened on him. Pleasured pain shot through him when teeth came into play, Stiles fisted Derek's hair as his hips snapped up again and his body pulled tight as those sensations came to a head.

"Cum for me." He squeezed Stiles cock and twisted his hand on the way up feeling a shiver steal over himself at the sound that left Stiles mouth, Derek moved his lips higher to suck on a collar bone before biting down. Stiles arched again sinking his nails into Derek's back as those sensations cascaded over him, his hips jerked up as he came feeling fingers squeezing his cock and groaned again "Ugh, inside." He wanted his mate inside.

Derek's cock was already slick from their cum but he still stoked his shaft making sure it was really slick before pushing his hand against the back of Stiles thigh, effectively breaking his legs lock and pushed it higher up. Stiles breathing hitched as the hot head of Derek's cock brushed over his balls before brushing his entrance and slowly started to push in, his body shuddered as pleasure swamped him "Yes." This was what he needed.

Hands gripped his shoulders, nails dug into the skin creating pleasure from the pain as he pushed in yet the most Derek could do was suck in a breath, he kept his eyes locked with brow waiting hoping to see them warmed by rich amber yet felt his own go wide and looked down. Stiles sucked on his bottom lip suppressing a whine as he came but tipped his chin up releasing his lip to pant as Derek pushed further in, he gripped his mates' biceps squeezing tight.

He tensed his jaw trying not to cum as Stiles muscles tightened around the head of his cock, good god he was really tight at this moment "Stop." Derek groaned the word gripping rocking hips "Wait."

Stiles exhaled shakily "No." he didn't want to stop it felt so good, too good "Please." He ghosted his hands over skin before digging nails in arching up, a rumble of please passed his lips as Derek's body rubbed against his. Stiles couldn't wait he just pushed his hips into Derek feeling him sliding further in creating delicious sensations, unable to hold back he bit his bottom lip as he came again but moaned when Derek started to push in again.

God his mate had cum again twice and he only had half of his shaft inside that tight passage, the way muscles tightened on him nearly had him cumming yet Derek just continued to push in trying to hold off his climax. But it was hard and when muscles tightened again and hips rocked as a plea left his lips in the form of his mates name "Stiles." He need to stop, slow down or this was going to be over fast. Stilling his hips he mouthed at Stiles jaw before giving the skin punishing kisses as he moved down while sliding one hand up a taunt side to scrap his thumb nail over a hardened nub.

"Please." The sensations where changing, becoming stronger and deeper until he felt hot and needy, Stiles rocked his hips and slid fingers into black hair pulling at it arching his back "Derek." The name was rasped when his mate started to push the rest of the way into him.

He licked at skin, giving it small sucks trailing his mouth higher until he fastened his mouth to Stiles swallowing his groan while making one of his own as he slid in to the hilt, soothing his hand up his mates' body he broke the kiss tensing his jaw. Breathing hitched at the feeling of Derek's hips jerking, it made Stiles swallow hard and drop his hands to broad shoulders "Move, please." He tightened his leg around Derek's waist feeling the other one being pushed higher.

Unable to deny his mate Derek drew his hips back slowly until the head of his cock remained in Stiles then slowly slid back in watching his mate, the tip of fangs scrapped over a plump bottom lip as eyes flickered.

When Derek thrust hard Stiles couldn't stop his jaw from jerking shut causing him to bite his own lip yet managed to roll his hips down into the next thrust and nearly closed his eyes but managed to keep them open watching the way blue blended with green as his mate stared at him. He released Stiles thigh to move his hand over a flat stomach then curved it around his side to push his heel against the small of his mates back while thrusting forward, Derek groaned when legs locked around his waist and heels dug into his ass.

He sank his nails into the smooth flesh of Derek's back feeling the muscles bunch under his fingers "Derek." Stiles rolled his hips down meeting the thrusts as best as he could but sometimes his hips would jerk when Derek thrusts would hit his prostate. He flicked the hardened nub with his thumb nail again before pinching it to then roll it enjoying the way his mate arched up into him; Derek ran the heel of his palm on his mates back up following the curve of his spine.

Stiles groaned as Derek hit his prostate and groaned loudly baring his fangs as nails pricked his shoulder blade and dragged his nails up a flexing back feeling excitement shoot through him when Derek bared his teeth. Pressing harder into Stiles as he lowered his mouth to suck on the spot below the younger man's ear and thrust forward harder than before feeling muscles clamping down on him tightly, it pushed Derek closer to the edge. Stiles rolled his head exposing more of his neck to Derek as teeth raked his neck making him moan as he pushed his hips back feeling close but needed that extra push, sensations where there building higher yet he was needing something else.

Sliding his hands down he unlocked his legs moving his feet to cup the firm globes of his mates fine ass and dug his nails causing Derek's hip to snap forward "Knot, knot me." He groaned the words into his mates shoulder before biting it. Derek dropped his forehead to his mates' shoulder "Close." He was really close and had no idea why his knot was coming, it only happened when they mated or where in heat yet he felt himself getting ready to knot.

"Now." He whined the word moving his hips and dragged his fang up the curve of Derek's shoulder where it met his neck, flicking his tongue out he lapped at the skin feeling a shiver go through his mates' body and licked one more time before pricking the skin with his teeth. He snapped his hips forward feeling his dick starting to swell at the base and when teeth sank in Derek groaned gripping slender hips, his gums itched as his teeth lengthened.

Stiles sucked in air as he rolled his hips down feeling that stretching sensation as Derek's dick swelled, he panted against a tensed shoulder and dug his nails further into buttocks "Agh." The sound came out when Derek's knot was in. He felt nails dig in and rocked his hips forward only to whine as muscles squeezing his cock and knot tightly, Derek bared his teeth before sinking them into the spot below Stiles ear as he came.

His body went taunt as teeth sank in and the knot stretched him in the most pleasurable way making Stiles drop his head to the pillow as he came, his hips jerked and nails sank in harder making Derek snap his hips forward heightening his climax. Derek felt cum coat his stomach as Stiles whined, muscles tightened around him every few minutes as Stiles rode his orgasm out making him bite harder as his hips snapped forward one more time.

Stiles chests rumble as he voiced his pleasure feeling Derek's bump his every time his mate drew air in, easing his grip on taunt buttocks he squeeze them and nuzzled his mates' neck "So good." Stiles voice was rough but he didn't care. Derek eased his hold on Stiles neck to suck on the mark before nuzzling the skin pausing when he came again, Stiles chest vibrated against his own as hands soothed up his back and lips brushed his skin. He folded his forearms back to curl his fingers over Derek's shoulders and moved his lips to Derek's ear "My mate." Stiles whispered the words before blowing in the ear, he soothed his hand around the curve of Derek's rib cage to flick a nipple feeling him cum again.

Derek lifted his head to look at Stiles and what he saw made his heart do a little flip, gold amber looked back at him.

Blue dominated green, Stiles soothed his hand up a pectoral and up Derek's neck to curve around the back tugging him down until their lips met in a slow kiss, when he pulled back blue was green and a smile claimed his lips "I'm glad you bit me."

He looked down at his mate raising one eyebrow "So not once bitten, twice shy."

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek "Once bitten but never twice shy." He bit at his mates bottom lip playfully "You can bite me anytime you want."

Derek grinned and spoke as Stiles still had his lip "Yeah, I'll hold you to that." He felt amusement when Stiles laughed as the words came out a bit strange sounding and when his lip was released moved his hand from the small of Stiles back to rest between his shoulder blades. Bracing his weight on his forearm he frowned as something came to him "Why did you come to the clearing?"

"I had something I wanted to show you." He licked his bottom lip and soothed his hands over Derek's shoulders not sure if he should say it, he didn't want to ruin the mood or upset his mate "But we can talk about it later."

"No now." Derek watched Stiles closely before smelling unease in his scent "What's wrong?"

"Nothing bad." Stiles lifted his hands to Derek's face and eased his fingers into soft hair starting to massage "It's just I did something, now don't get upset with me." He watched green eyes narrowed on him and licked his bottom lip. He drew in another breathe before speaking again "I made plans for your house." Stiles moved his eyes over his mates face watching for his reaction.

"Plans, as in." Was this what he was thinking.

"Well it needs rebuilding and I know the past is something that has stopped you, so I came up with new plans for your house." Stiles wondering if he should have left it to later to talk about it "New changes and fail safes."

He just blinked at Stiles "Fail safes."

Stiles drew in another breathe "Just in case the something happens again, no one should be trapped that why I thought of fail safes."

Derek pressed his forehead to Stiles "Why." His mate was so much more then he deserved, he started this wanting a pack just to be strong but with Stiles it was starting to become what he missed, needed but would never admit to because of fear.

He frowned "It's your home and it's important to you" should he say it, maybe it was taken liberties but it was the truth "To me, your my mate and it's where we will live in the future right, so let's make it ours." Never did Stiles want Derek to be haunted by what happened to his family. So steadily and secretly he had put thought in to how they could change it slightly but still remind Derek of his family in a good way.

Merging new with old, past with present, that was what his mate was doing and Derek brushed their lips so softly before moving to bury his face in Stiles neck feeling a little emotional "Thank you." It was the barest whisper.

Stiles tugged on black hair until Derek looked at him "Don't thank me, your my mate I want you happy, to take care of you." Family was important to him after losing his mother and never would he take people for granted, time was precocious and fleeting "I love you."

He felt his lips curving feeling happy "You mean it or just repeating it."

"Repeating it?" Stiles felt his eyes go wide "When did you say that?" he would have remembered something as important as that, yet when his mate grinned before moving his hips he sucked in air "Oh."

Derek eased his hips back feeling his knot send sensations through him and slowly pushed them forward "I love you."

Both men enjoyed the quietness, soft loving touches until Derek's knot softened enough for him to pull out, he rolled on to his back laying besides Stiles "So this is really happening."

"What is." He rolled onto his side watching the way Derek's chest rose and fell, lifting a hand he placed it over Derek's breast bone waiting for his answer.

"Us, the house about to get rebuilt and the pack." He turned his head to look into warm brown eyes, it made his lips curve "I never really thought about it like that, I mean us yes because we're mated but I only ever thought of Scott and Jackson as Scott and Jackson, not necessarily pack mates."

Shuffling closer he kissed to top of Derek's arm where it met his shoulder "Well they are and we don't have to rush on the house thing." Stiles lifted his eyes to green when his mate rolled to face him.

"We can start soon, we will have mating heat and I need a secure place to do it so we can start repairing" he slid one arm under Stiles head moving even closer "Starting fresh." The idea was exciting. Maybe with time and effort he could have a pack like his family used to be and with Stiles as his mate Derek wasn't so scared of the idea as he had been before, they could do this.

Stiles brushed their lips giving a small smile "Starting fresh." He would love his wolf and in time they would have a pack that gave Derek a sense of security, a family. Soothing his hand down his mates face and neck to curve his fingers over the back of it "Night." Stiles whispered the word and settled his head on Derek's arm.

He smiled brushing their lips once more before resting his cheek on Stiles listening to him breathing and felt sleep starting to come over him, pressing a quick kiss to Siles ear Derek whispered the words "Night pup." And pulled the covers higher over them. He felt content and secure, safe and he hadn't felt like that in a long time, sliding one arm over Stiles waist he held his mate to him feeling excited about what his future meant.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

I wasn't sure how to finish so it turned out fluffy, hope it didn't put you off. Also If I missed any mistakes I do apologies but I will try to correct them if I see them.

If you would like to leave a review then please feel free to do so. If it is to say this wasn't your cup of tea then again, feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
